1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network established using a WZCSVC (Wireless Zero Configuration Service) program activated on Windows® operating system and other wireless configuration utility, without any collisions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Once the wireless network establishing/restoring function of the WZCSVC establishes a particular network connection, conventional wireless network related utilities need to deactivate the Windows basic wireless network management function WZCSVC to select a different network connection. This prevents collision when the network access attempts are made. That is, conventional wireless network related utilities describe a method of deactivating the WZCSVC manually to change a selection of network information, and assure the operations only in the deactivated state of the WZCSVC.
In general, a network access establishment and operation in the state that the conventional WZCSVC is activated are as follows.
A network established using the WZCSVC by a user is displayed in a WZCSVC window as shown in FIG. 1a. In FIG. 1a, for example, an AP (Access Point) network information is displayed such as 3Com (18), hap80211 (19), PCDQA_CISCO (20), and its registry information is recorded in the order of Static#0000, Static#0001, Static#0002 in the Windows registry. Here, Static#0000, Static#0001 and Static#0002 represent names of registry entries in the Windows registry and are assigned to the network names 18, 19 and 20, respectively, to store therein the network information. According to the order of Static#0000, Static#0001 and Static#0002 . . . , access attempt is made in the order of the networks 18, 19 and 20.
Accordingly, when a network access attempt is made, a network establishing operation is repeatedly performed by the WZCSVC according to the priority order as displayed in FIG. 1a. 
However, in case of the above operation, when a user attempts to access a network, which is recorded in the WZCSVC registry but has a low priority order, or which is not recorded in the WZCSVC registry, a collision occurs between the utility command for such access attempt and the network access command of the WZCSVC (which already established the network to be connected to), because both attempts are made continuously at the same time.
For example, in the state that the already established network is set as 3Com (18) (i.e., Static#0000 in the registry) by the WZCSVC, and if hap80211 (19) (i.e., Static#0001 in the registry) is selected manually for access, then access collision occurs since the WZCSVC is still activated and attempts to access 3Com.